


The Xiao Long Hotel

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Group Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Reluctant Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 20:46:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18924706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Taiyang opens a hotel out of his home and prospers off of selling his daughters as part of the experience once money gets tight.





	The Xiao Long Hotel

It was a normal thing at this point for Ruby to notice people walking in and out of her home ever since her father had converted it into a hotel when money became a bit tight. Her and Yang both weren’t fully grown yet, having to leave Beacon after the first semester to help out their father, and it showed as the blonde slammed her hand on the kitchen table across from Ruby. “You okay, Yang?” She asked in a soft voice, worried about her sister, but clearly able to hear the sweet moans and grunts that left her soft lips. “He’s not being too rough, is he?” Unfortunately, Yang was unable to answer as she felt this stranger’s fingers slipping into her mouth and tugging on the corners of her lips. “Right…”

 

“So, you’re wanting a weekend stay in Ruby’s room. Would you like to have her bunk with you, or keep her out on the couch?” Taiyang’s voice came in loud and clear from the kitchen, as if he was wanting Ruby to hear him. A moment passed before his voice could be heard again. “Alright. Having her bunk with you as well as “Open Privileges” will be an additional fifty lien. Totaling your stay to five hundred and fifty lien.”

 

Ruby could almost see the bright smile that came to her father’s face from the kitchen. It sent a shiver along her spine as she knew that  _ another stranger _ was going to be wanting to fuck her as hard as they possibly could. But her attention was quickly thrown back to her sister as she heard another loud grunt leaving Yang. This time, it was just annoyance that left the blonde and it made Ruby frown as she knew Yang disliked this just as much as she did.

 

It was written all over Yang’s face as she looked down at her little sister. She was bent over the kitchen table with her breasts pressed against the wooden surface. Every thrust that the ‘guest’ made into her did bring her body pleasure, but it was a pleasure she didn’t want. And it was nothing that could get her to cum. Especially since it was only seven in the morning, her hair was a mess, and she hadn’t even gotten to eat her breakfast yet before she started getting fucked. It wasn’t exactly  _ miserable _ , just incredibly  _ annoying _ to be sold like a brothel worker by her own father.

 

And Ruby knew that feeling as well. The two had been at this for almost a year now, being tossed back and forth between visitors after one asked how much it would cost to sleep with Yang during the night. Ever since then, their bodies were offered as additional services to those that would ask. It was both humiliating and degrading but both the girls loved their father too much to do anything about it. Fortunately, there were always those occasional visitors that would make them cum as well. So, they always had that hope to look forward to.

 

However, neither girl whether or not the person that would fill their holes next would be the one to make them cum or not. And from the look on Yang’s face, the stranger that was currently  _ ravaging  _ her pussy was not one that was going to make her cum. Ruby gasped as she felt a hand come to her shoulder. She shivered as she felt it move lower and lower down her back for just a moment, stopping just above her plump rear end. “Do… Do you want to take this to my room? Or do you want it right-”   
  
“Right here in the kitchen will be enough. That way, I’ll get to watch your hot sister as she gets stuffed with cum.” The man’s voice was deep and almost brooding, enough to make Ruby’s heart sink. Men with this kind of voice were never easy on her body and it always showed the morning after. But Taiyang never did anything about it.

 

Ruby nodded her head and bent over the table, pressing her still-budding breasts against the wooden surface. There was no hesitation as she dropped her panties down to her knees, showing off the clear cumstain that had formed in them over the months. “Whenever you’re ready, Sir.” It was clear in the girl’s voice that she was far from enthusiastic about doing something like this. But the sound that escaped her when she was filled with his already throbbing length made it sound like she  _ loved  _ it. “You… You’re bigger than I thought…”

 

Right away, the man began thrusting inside of her. It was clear that he didn’t want to waste any time in fucking her. The first thrust alone was enough to make the tip of his shaft kiss the entrance to her womb. Ruby couldn’t stop herself from moaning right alongside her older sister as they were fucked across the table from each other. Both of them gazed into the other’s eyes, neither of them knowing what to say. There wasn’t really anything to say at this point as their father walked into the room and toward the fridge. “Dad? How long did you say he was staying again?”   
  
“Tonight and tomorrow night. But, he has Open Privileges. So, night or day, he has access to both of you. Though, it seems like he’s taken quite a liking to you, Ruby.” Despite the fact that his only children were getting fucked against the kitchen table without protection, Taiyang acted like this was just a normal part of his life. “After that, we’ll be closed up for a few days to let you two rest up. We’re supposed to have some Hunters and Huntresses coming in soon for a patrol mission.”

 

Yang’s eyes widened as she listened to her father chuckle. Another sharp sound left her lips as she felt the man swat at her incredibly shapely ass. Her usually lilac eyes flashed a quick red as her semblance sparked for a second. In terms of sex, this always meant that Yang was able to take more of a beating and rougher sex than she would without it. There was almost the added benefit, for the person fucking her, that her holes only got tighter the more pain that was brought to her. “That... Hurt, you fu-”   
  
“Yang. Language.” Taiyang was quick to make his way back out of the kitchen, leaving his daughters to their loud, unrelenting fucking.

 

Of course, Ruby had a more gentle person compared to Yang, but she could still feel the pain of her pussy being stretched out with every thrust that he made. She was also more susceptible to the pleasure that being fucked brought her compared to her sister. The moans that left her lips in time with each pump inside of her were a clear indication of this. There was genuine pleasure in her voice, a look in her eyes that said she was enjoying it, and her body starting to twitch and shudder against the table as the man’s hands reached underneath her body and grabbed onto her breasts. “I’m sorry they aren’t as big as… As my sister’s…” No one that fucked her ever really minded, but it was something that multiple clients had told her to say as they fucked her in the past. Almost as if they were trying to have her play a guilty card to turn them on even more.

 

It caused the man that was fucking her to chuckle as he slammed his hips into her even harder then before. “Don’t worry about it, cutie. You don’t need to be your sister’s size to get me off. Your tight pussy is more than enough for that.”   
  
“You too? This blonde’s cunt is tight as hell. And it only gets tighter if you hurt her!”

 

Ruby’s eyes drifted to the man that was plundering Yang’s pussy, able to see the look of desire that was on his face. With the throbbing and swelling that she could feel from the man inside of her and the look of the mn fucking Yang, she knew that they were both about to be filled. But she wasn’t able to say anything as she felt the newest guest grab onto the back of her head and push her cheek against the table.

 

Instead of being able to say anything, Ruby was filled with this stranger’s semen. Pump after pump flooded into her womb and painted her inner walls white. A loud whine left her lips as she shuddered against the table. She could feel her pussy being absolutely  _ drenched  _ in this man’s seed, but it was far better than what she saw of Yang. The younger sibling could see her older sister’s eyes roll into the back of her head and flash between red and lilac over and over again as she was filled. It was clear that she wanted to scream but nothing was leaving her throat. Pain and pleasure both riddled the blonde’s features as she was forced against the table as well, her cheek squishing against the wooden surface.

 

Almost on instinct, Yang lifted her head just enough to see the man smiling behind her little sister. “Is… Is there anything else you two… Fuc-... Fine gentlemen would like out of me and my sister?” She regretted it almost immediately as she found herself suddenly on her knees with the cum-covered cock that was just ravaging her pressed against her soft lips. An exasperated gasp escaped her lips as she felt Ruby be pressed against her back. “W-Wait… You two want us to… Together…?” Never once had Yang and Ruby done something like this, but they didn’t have much of a choice in the matter.

 

Ruby nodded her head and leaned forward, slowly dragging her tongue along the thick shaft. She could taste her own pussy as well as the man’s cum against her tongue. It was a bit salty, but far from bitter. One of the better members she had tasted in her time of being a pussy for pay to say the very least. It brought a smile to her lips as she pulled back and slowly took the head into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around it for a moment to see how the man would react to it.

 

Just behind her, Yang already had half of the thick and throbbing dick in her mouth. Her long tongue pressed against the bottom of it as she bobbed her head again and again. Each time she did, she took more of it into her mouth, doing her best to work her way to the base. She had far more experience than her little sister did, many people seeing her large rack and wanting to spend their nights with her. But, it allowed her the talent that she had to not gag when she took all nine inches of their guest’s length. Her taste buds completely ignored the taste of his cum as it coated her tongue, her mind easily focused on making him cum as quickly as she could.

 

Unfortunately, both of the girls were moving just a bit too slow for the men to be satisfied with their mouths. Both of Taiyang’s girls knew what was happening as they felt their respective men grabbing onto the sides of their heads. One moment, they were in control and taking things at their pace. But the next, they were at the mercy of the men that had paid to fuck them as hard and brutally as they wanted to. Right away, the cocks they were working on sucking  _ forced  _ their way into their throats.

 

Ruby and Yang gagged loudly when the strangers took advantage of their slow pace. Instead of sucking dick back to back, the two siblings were now being facefucked back to back and neither of them could or would fight against it. Yang could be heard moaning from the savage throatfucking that was happening to her, her eyes now staying an almost permanent red as she was ravaged. However, Ruby was a different story. Nothing but whimpers and whines left her throat as it was pounded into.

 

Thrust after thrust, Yang could feel the shaft in her mouth pulsing. She didn’t know if she wanted the man to pull out and cum on her face, risking getting it in her hair. Or if she wanted him to dump his load down her throat and into her stomach. One one end, she’d be able to eat some actual food once he wanted to rest. On the other, she would’ve been fed nothing but cum for the past two days. But it still didn’t stop her from moaning and gazing up at the man above her with a lustful and needy gaze.

 

Behind her, Ruby was left to whatever the Xiao Long Hotel’s newest guest wanted of her. But, she still did her best to keep her tongue working around his shaft. Her tongue changed from pressing against the underside to coiling around the throbbing member. Her mind was starting to turn blank as she just accepted what was happening to her. The man’s fingers on the sides of her head only grew tighter as she was handled like a toy. Granted, this was nothing new for either her or her sister but it was still something that she had hoped wouldn’t happen so quickly after their last guest left.

 

Suddenly, both of the guests pulled out of the girls’ mouths and let their cocks  _ slap  _ down against their cheeks. It was obvious a moment later that they just wanted both of the siblings to breathe before things got even worse for them. Yang’s red eyes turned back to their usual lilac as she looked up at the man, dragging her tongue along the underside of his shaft. “Thank you, Sir! My sister can’t hold her breath for as long as I can, so I appreciate both of you stopping enough to let us breathe.” Taking a deep breath through her nose, Yang could smell nothing but the musk and cum that coated this length.

 

After that short break they were given, both Yang and Ruby were forced to gag and shudder around the throbbing dicks that entered their mouths again. Their soft lips immediately formed a perfect seal around them as their hips started moving again. Of course, their tongues equally went to work on their cocks. Their goal was to bring any guest that fucked them as much pleasure as they possibly could. And this was no different. Luckily, they did just that as the two men came. It seemed that break was for more than to let the girls breathe. Both sisters did their best to swallow down every single drop of spunk that flooded their mouths and throats, especially when the thick shafts pulled out of their mouths and pressed against their lower lips again.   
  
“Come on, Yang. I think it’s time I fuck that rack of yours.”   
  
“And, Ruby, I want to fill that ass of yours.”

 

Before either of the girls knew it, both of them were lifted off of the floor and dragged out of the kitchen. Both Ruby and Yang watched as their father just watched the two men that were at least twice their age make their way up the stairs and to their bedroom. No one said a word as they moved around. But, the two sisters knew just what was in store for them if this progressed any further. Deep down, they were hoping that the duo of strangers would just grow tired once they got into bed and pass out.

 

But, as Yang quickly found out, the man that had pulled her along wasn’t interested in sleeping any time soon. The moment that her bedroom door closed, she felt herself get  _ shoved  _ onto her own bed like she was some kind of cheap stripper. “Hey! Come on, this is my room! Can’t you at least treat me a little bit nicer in it?!” Red eyes flared as she watched the man lock her door. But they quickly changed back to lilac as she watched him drop his pants. That was all the answer she needed to know that he wasn't going to treat her any better for it.

 

On the other side of the wall that split their rooms apart, Ruby gasped as she felt herself get pulled into her own bed like she was this man’s lover. She gulped down any fear that held onto her as the stranger around to her stomach and gently rubbed it. “Um… You’re not going to be rough with me, are you…?” Unfortunately, she didn’t get an answer as she felt his hand slip between her legs, teasing at her pussy. “S-Sir…?”

 

Neither of the girls got an answer as both of the men chuckled, both of them touching and grabbing at their respective purchase’s bodies. It didn’t help that they could hear their father lightly singing downstairs in the kitchen as he did the dishes. They had still failed to understand just how he could sell them away so easily  _ over and over again.  _ Needing money every now and again was one thing, but selling his own children to get fucked  _ daily  _ was something that they would never understand.

 

*************************************************************************************************************

 

It wasn’t long before Yang found herself on her back with every shred of clothing she had worn today thrown off and into the corner of the room. “Come on, man… Can I at least wear my bra? I know you want to stick that stinky dick of your in there. It’s a really soft bra!~” She tried her best to let out a soft but approachable chuckle, hoping he’d buy it and let her wear  _ something _ . Unfortunately, she was just unlucky as she felt his hands grab onto her large mounds. The quiet but lustful noise that left Yang told the man that she was all too willing to let this happen. Even if she would’ve rather have done anything else.

 

But it seemed that nothing was going to stop him from fucking the blonde’s glorious chest. Yang easily saw the bright smile on the man's lips as she stayed on her back. It didn’t help that she could see his shaft hardening above her stomach and pressing against the underside of her chest. “Fine… Just don’t make a mess of my hair, got it?” A heavy and annoyed sigh escaped the older of the two sisters as she felt the hotel guest’s thick member slip between her tits. Not only did it feel  _ slimy  _ from having fucked her downstairs before filling her with his cum, but the warmth of his dick made her shiver on her bed. “Gross…”

 

“Awe, don’t say that, Yang! You were loving it when I was fucking you in the kitchen earlier. Don’t tell me that my cock’s changed since then.~” An almost ecstatic chuckle left the man as he pinched her nipples for a moment, tugging on Yang’s tits and earning a shrewd and unwanted whine from her. “But I won’t get any in your hair. You’ve been such a good girl that I might as well do that for you.~”

 

The moment he actually began  _ thrusting  _ between her breasts, Yang almost found herself wanting to vomit all over him. This was far from the first time a client had taken advantage of her breasts, especially with how large they were for her age. But it was the first time that the blonde had felt grossed out by one of her clients. Maybe it was the fact that he had forced her to suck his cock while pressed against her little sister.

 

However, a small hint of pleasure did actually start to fill her body as she felt the man massaging her ample mounds. Something about the way his thick fingers  _ sank  _ into her soft flesh as he squeezed her tits around his shaft. Something about it made her wish it was the only thing she was feeling. But at least it was alleviating the disgust she felt toward him. And when he actually forced his cock past her lips and into her mouth? That made things even better for her. She was reminded of that same taste she had gotten while at the table downstairs. It wasn’t perfect, but it reminded her that he at least tasted better than  _ most  _ of the visitors that would force their way into her mouth.

 

Yang wondered just how bad Ruby had it next door, hoping that her little sister was at least being treated better than she was. Of course, that didn’t stop her from swirling her tongue around the head of this stranger’s dick as it stayed in her mouth. There wasn’t much room for her to work with, but it was more than enough to cause him to moan as he straddled her stomach. In the back of her mind, Yang actually found it impressive that he was able to  _ reach her mouth  _ while buried between her chest. But it wasn’t going to stop her from wishing that she could just end this.

 

When the stranger pulled out of her mouth and slapped his cock down against her breasts, it forced a sharp and needy gasp out of the girl. His throbbing member landing against her hard nipple. Both pain and pleasure sparked through her body as she looked up at him, a lustful smile on her lips. “That’s how you want to be, huh?~” The teasing tone in her voice was a stark contrast to the look of annoyance in her eyes. “Well, then hurry up and cum. I want you to. All over my face.”   
  
“Now that’s more like it. That’s more like what I want to hear out of a slut like you.” The Xiao Long Hotel guest smirked and once again slipped his member between Yang’s large tits. He didn’t hesitate for a single moment to start thrusting into her cleavage. There was nothing for him to worry about. He paid for full use of her until the end of today, after all. He could do whatever he wanted to her and no one could say anything.

 

Of course, this left Yang with little choice but to squeeze her breasts together around the man’s throbbing shaft, hoping that her own help would push him over the edge. She wasn’t lying what she said she wanted his cum all over her face. Not only would it avoid getting some in her hair, but it would get him to stop and possibly be done with her for the day. “That’s it… Come on, big boy. You’ve been fucking me for a week straight. Don’t you think it’s time you finally came all over my face and tits?~”

 

A soft chuckle seemed to be all the push he needed to cum. Yang gasped as she watched the first rope of cum fly from the head of his cock and splatter against her cheek. But she quickly closed her eyes as more followed suit. Rope after rope of cum that she had been dealing with  _ for a week now _ painted her face and covered the top of her breasts. He didn’t bother to stop thrusting into her cleavage, trying to milk himself all over her smooth skin. “Damn… You  _ really  _ needed to cum, didn’t you?~”

 

The man groaned as he finally stopped cumming. His hands firmly held onto Yang’s breasts as his hips slowed to a stop. “I gotta admit… Your tits felt far better than I expected them to. Definitely worth the wait while fucking the rest of you.~”   
  
*************************************************************************************************************

 

A heavy sigh left Ruby’s lips as the man that had bought her services gently rubbed her stomach while laying behind her. She didn’t mind that the man was holding her like this. What did bother her was the fact that he kept placing gentle kissing on her neck. “Y-You said you wanted to play with… My ass…?” The words left her in a shy and hushed tone, almost as if she was just scared to ask him.

 

“Has anyone ever fucked your ass before, Ruby? I’m sure the rest of you has been fucked over and over again by now. But, your ass? It looks just too soft and plump that I wouldn’t be surprised if no one touched it.”   
  
An almost exhausted sigh left Ruby’s lips as she felt the man’s hardening member press against her rear end. She wasn’t sure if she should lie to him and tell him that people have ruined it over the time she’s done this or if she should be honest and tell him that no one had been in her ass before. “N-No… No one has been inside of my ass… I… I always told them that they couldn’t.” Ruby gasped as she felt the man’s hand move from her stomach to her plump ass cheek. His firm fingers spread her ass just enough to be able to force the head of his cock into her tight hole.

 

Both of them groaned and moaned as his shaft  _ forced  _ itself into Ruby’s asshole. Ruby hated the pain that she could feel from it, but she knew that he was feeling nothing but pleasure while doing this. However, she quickly found herself on her hands and knees with her face buried in the pillow. She wasn’t sure just what had happened, but it was clear that he was taking control from this point on. Even as a pained and regretful moan slipped from her lips, she could feel him starting to thrust into her. “P-Please be gentle… I didn’t… Want anyone to ever fuck me here…”

 

The hotel guest only chuckled as he brought his hands to Ruby’s hips. His fingers sank into her soft skin as he started to fuck her. “Sorry, Ruby, but I just couldn’t avoid fucking this asshole.” The stranger didn’t hesitate to fuck her as hard and as fast as he could. He wanted to  _ ruin  _ this tight ass and make it one that  _ no one  _ would be able to pleasure her with again. The man didn’t even really care if he wasn’t bringing Ruby any pleasure from it. He  _ loved  _ the ecstasy that coursed through him as he pounded away at the tight hole.

 

Ruby couldn’t stop herself from groaning and gripping on the pillow that was underneath her head. She didn’t want him to be inside of her like this, but she didn’t have a choice in the matter. Her father sold her like some kind of toy for any of the men who women that came through here, after all. Not only was she a questionable age for this kind of thing, but it seemed like that only excited people  _ more  _ to know they could use her as they wanted. “Gods… It hurts… It hurts…”

 

Her fingers gripped tighter and tighter into the pillow as the stranger continued to plow into her. She could feel him throbbing and pulsing inside of her. “Please hurry and cum. Fill my ass and don’t stop until you’re done.” Her body shuddered and twitched as he managed to reach  _ deeper  _ with each and every thrust that he made. Ruby didn’t know if she was happy that he was getting to fuck her like this, or if she just wanted him to be done with her  _ that badly _ so she could get away.

 

It quickly started to not matter to her as the stranger only picked up the pace of his thrusts. They got faster, rougher, and harder with each passing second. Over and over again, Ruby found her face being buried into the pillow with each thrust. “Come on… Come on…”

The man nodded his head and bent over Ruby as he did just what she said. Getting faster and rougher with her, he grabbed onto the side of her head and smiled as he  _ slammed  _ deep into her ass with each thrust. “If that’s what you want, Ruby… I’ll be  _ happy _ to cum inside of you.~” A soft chuckle left his lips as he felt himself growing harder inside of her. “With how tight your ass is, I don’t think there’s a reason not to, anyway. I don’t exactly need your permission, after all.~”

 

After another moment, Ruby  _ finally _ got what she wanted. A loud howl came from above her as the man came. Her asshole was suddenly flooded with the man’s spunk as he came just like she had told him to. Rope after rope of his seed pumped into her tight and plump rear end, causing her to scream and shudder against the pillow and bed underneath her. “Thank god… You’re finally done…”

 

However, for some reason, it seemed like he wasn’t moving to pull out. Or to even adjust himself and go for a second round. With his hand on the back of her head, Ruby couldn’t turn around to see what he was doing. But she was able to hear light snoring leaving him after a moment or two. “Are… Are you asleep…?” A heavy sigh left her lips as she realized that the man fell asleep with his hard cock buried in her ass and his body  _ pinning _ her to the bed.

 

*************************************************************************************************************

 

Taiyang smiled as he stood at the counter that he had built near the entrance to his home. Another customer had stepped through his door and this time it was a woman. “I wasn’t expecting any other customers for a few more days. We’ve currently don’t have any open rooms, so I can’t offer you one. Sorry.”   
  
“Oh, don’t worry about that. I’d be more than happy to spend a night in your bed, Taiyang.” The woman smirked as she leaned over the counter, eying the hotel owner up and down. “That wouldn’t be a problem, would it? I’m sure the girls are busy with customers anyway.”


End file.
